Main Page
FADING SUNS/STAR WARS CROSSOVER UNIVERSE The Fading Suns/Star Wars Crossover Wiki is a hybrid sci-fi universe combining elements of both the Fading Suns roleplaying game (copyright by Holistic Design) and the Star Wars movies and expanded universe (copyright by Goerge Lucas and Lucasfilms, Inc.) History of the Fading Suns/Star Wars Hybrid Universe It all began in the 22nd Century A.D., when the homeworld of humanity, Earth, (now called Holy Terra) was united under a one-world planetary regime, the Terran Republic. This occured in 2134 A.D. By 2150 A.D., humans had invented gravity-control tech permitting artificial gravity onboard spaceships and space stations, a means to propell vehicles including spaceships, and provide the means to create force fields. By 2200 A.D., the Terran Republic had discovered a new, Earth-like planet 167 light years from Earth. And so, during the 23rd and 24th Centuries A.D., the Republic created sublight sleeper ships capable of travelling up to 20 percent the speed of light, with the human crew kept in cryogenic sleep during the cenrturies-long voyage, which took 835 Earth years. The new planet, eventually called Coruscant, was settled by hundreds of thousands of humans by the 31st and 32nd Centuries A.D., and for several centuries the human population of Coruscant was slowing increasing into the millions, although for a long time technology was at a Stone Age, Medieval European, or Steam Age level. Countless thousands of years separate this early period with the later period when the Galactic Republic was founded (13,200 to 28,200 A.D. in the old Earth calendar). Historians estimate the length of time from 10,000 to 25,000 Earth/Coruscant years (both planets have days 24 hours long and 365 days each year) from the time of the first human colonization of Coruscant to the founding of the Galactic Republic in 25,053 BBY. It was during this era of five to 25 centuries that the supernatural energy field known as the Force was first discovered and used by humans, and that two Force-using organizations, the religious Universal Church of the Celestial Sun and the more secular order of the Jedi were both founded on Coruscant. Also during this time was the foundation of the Merchant League which would grow to contain many influential corporations and guilds, and the human nobles of the Five Royal Houses. Around the year 30,000 BBY (8200 to 23,200 A.D. in the old Earth calendar), the alien race known as the Rakata invaded Coruscant. Humans and Coruscant became part of the Rakatan Infinite Empire. The Rakatans were themselves often Force users. They radically advanced the pace of human technology, teaching humans to rediscover gravity-control tech, and to use nuclear-fusion power plants, energy weapons, force fields, advanced computers, robots (i.e. droids), spaceships, space stations, and the use of faster-than-light travel via the jumpgates left over by the Celestials, a now-extinct alien race. After the overthrow of the Infinite Empire and genocidal extinction of the Rakata by 26,000 BBY, humans and other races use the jumpgates to explore and colonize various worlds and systems. For 250 centuries, the Galactic Republic expanded it's borders while the Jedi and the Universal Church gained trillions of supporters. Both organizations, while they were rivals of each other, both supported the Republic. In 32 BBY, Palpatine, the Patriarch of the Universal Church, was elected Chancellor by the Republic's Senate during a time of severe interstellar conflict. In 19 BBY, Palpatine created the Galactic Empire and made the Universal Church the state religion and sole legal promoter or both the use of the Force and organized religion. In 0 ABY, on a moon of the planet Yavin, the Rebel Alliance attacked Imperial military forces in the Battle of Yavin. In 4 ABY, on a moon of the planet Endor, the Rebel Alliance routed the Imperial forces thanks in part to Darth Vader killing Emperor Palpatine. While Vader proclaimed himself Emperor, dissidents among the Five Royal Houses, the Merchant League, Imperial military and civil administration, and even the Universal Church in 5 ABY staged a coup against Darth Vader and killed him. Rule of the Galactic Empire passed to an Interim Imperial Council dominated by Royal House nobles, Merchant League corporate executives and guildmasters, and Universal Church archbishops and bishops. Meanwhile, the military conflict with the Rebel Alliance continued. In 6 ABY, the Council restored religious freedom, but the Universal Church retained it's legal monopoly on use of the Force and it's status as the official Imperial religion. In 9 ABY, the Council elected Grand Admiral Thrawn as the new Emperor, and restored the Senate, although the Senate retained only limited authority because the new Emperor in certain cases could issue decrees having the force of law. In 11 ABY, Emperor Thrawn married a female Chiss noble, Lraw'moo, who gave birth to an heir, Thrawn II, in 14 ABY. Meanwhile, by 17 ABY, the Rebel Alliance had established control over enough territory to establish the Second Republic. In 20 ABY, the Jedi order was reestablished on Byzantium Secundus, the capital of the new Republic, by Luke Skywalker. In 23 ABY, Emperor Thrawn was assasinated by Sith cultists using Force powers, and political power passed to a second Interim Imperial Council elected by the Senate until Thrawn II came of age in 30 ABY and was crowned the new Emperor. In 31 ABY, diplomats representing Emperor Thrawn II and the Second Republic's Executive Council signed a treaty ending the war between Empire and Republic. The same treaty also relegalized the Jedi order within Imperial space. In 33 ABY, Emperor Thrawn II was assasinated by rogue Imperial military officers, provoking the Emperor Wars. As a result, the Galactic Empire split into six separate nations: the Imperial Remnant ruled by the Fel Dynasty and five states ruled by the Hawkwoods, Decados, Hazat, Lihalan, and al-Malik by 45 ABY, though in 58 ABY, the Decados and Hazat realms combined into the Hazat-Decados Federated Kingdom. In 59 and 60 ABY, the Imperial Remnant waged a brief, four-month war against an alliance of the Kurgan Caliphate and Vuldrok Star Nations. As a result, the Vuldrok, Kurgans, Hapan Consortium, the planet Criticorum, and Hutt Space united in a diplomatic, mutual-defense alliance callled the Pentastar Alignment. In 71 ABY, several governments, the Jedi order, and the mercenaries of the Mandalores and the Muster agreeed to the establishment of an interstellar police force called the Judicial Forces. People, Places, and Things in the Star Wars/Fading Suns Crossover Universe Clone Wars Republic/Imperial military blasters Incarnates Hutts Hutt Space Naboo Luke Skywalker Padme Amidala Tattoooine Spaceships and other vehicles Weapons Chiss Charioteers Guild Supreme Order of Engineers Religion Bandu symbol Confederacy of Independent Systems Trade Federation Scravers Sith (Antinomists) Alexius Jonathan Hawkwood the 45th Hyram Decados the 456th Flavius Lihalan the 56th Hakim al-Malik the 300th Mandalores and the Muster Standard calendar political parties in the Galactic Republic/Empire The Border States Zebulon the Prophet and Palamedes Alecto Kurgan Caliphate Vuldrok Star Nations Hapan Consortium Order of Moffs Obun and Ukari Duro and Duros Iver Gilad Paelleon Wilhuff Tarkin Naastai Daala Imperial Remnant military mutinies Stormtrooper-manned spaceships Han Solo Death Star Mon Mothma and Princess Leia Organa Solo Ossus Delphi, Ravenna, Gwennyth, Leimeikainen, and Tethys Severus, Cadavus, Malignatius, Cadiz, and Pandemonium Criticorum Prince Xizor Xim the Despot Questing Knights Church Knights Imperial Knights Mantis Knights Vorox and Ungavorox Basic or Urthish Sathra cult Zenoma Sekot Ewoks and the Forest Moon of Endor Jagged Fel II Juanita Daala Hazat Republic Security Force/Inperial Security Bureau Latest activity Category:Browse